Suiri
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = Hey, I'll tell you the latest info! |birthplace = Midorigaoka New Town |birthdate = May 30th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Light brown |hcolor = Dark brown |hobby = Finding scoops |like = Sticking to her coverage |dislike = Being surrounded by false rumors |appearance1 = pop'n music ラピストリア |appearance2 = None. |theme = Who done it?! |designer = mayo}} Suiri is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. She is a main, unlockable character in Retsu, Weiss, and Fuga's story, . She wields a red, heart shaped lapis. Personality 新聞部のリポーターとは表の顔… 今日こそ、この学園のヒミツをあばいてみせるわっ！ Reporter of the newspaper club and the face of the tablets... ''Only today, she'll uncover the secret of this school! '' Suiri is the reporter of the school newspaper club. Alongside her reporting duties, she also does detective work, looks for new stories and secrets to write about in the newspaper. Character Information Rambling, there is the story with initialed development. . Suiri's initial development, still? In fastball, and it had called on the detective, Best regards in the promise of a hat and coat from "The Female Detective!" With things. I love that of the famous detective's, just remember that you feel entirely happy~ vV just me coated with a detective. Folder name was attached to for her created in the PC "JKT" Something like "DTO" is not! So cool ~ ☆ one brain simply ant globalization sort inclined to return. However, because this time there is a story, or character to come I involved in the story in any wind, there was a set. When I heard the story, (it is a well-detective character I anime and manga,) Apparently her stray-detective route character. Power of the newspaper Department filled with something lovable, which is cute like a young girl. It is to discover the lost dogs and stray cats in the day-to-day to chase the story of the newspaper section, seems to have been pleased from the owner's us. Apparently, rather than detective, girl longs to detective, how? It is special, as the set was raised here, apparently a returnees! Half or so. So her eye color is green and on the 2P's hair color is blonde!! And it drew a desperate, 1P color once you have jumped to the eye when you open the lid of your lunch if the care, in a mouth-watering color, (fried eggs, a hamburger, an octopus's sausage and broccoli) 2P color fashionable girl color and (seems somehow of berry macaroon ...), now twice delicious feeling of a child at once. It's not losing appetite ... Anyway .... Go for it! Suiri! Aim to be a detective!! mayo Appearance Who done it?! Suiri has light brown eyes and slightly darker brown hair, tied into two braided pigtails with bangs hanging around her ears. She wears a blue and gray school uniform with a yellow bow, and red thigh highs with brown boots. Suiri also wears a yellow plaid deerstalker cap, with a red bow at the top, and a matching poncho, tied with a red bow with white lining, matching her little bows in her hair. Her 2P wears a dark magenta uniform, has blonde hair and green eyes. Her thigh highs and bows are pink, whilst her poncho and cap are peach plaited. She wields a pink heart lapis. Cameos Suiri's original outfit was replaced by a large, grey coat with tan-brown gloves, a matching top hat with black-green plaid and a salmon red bow strap. Underneath her grey coat is a pale dark yellow vest. Suiri's hair is styled with braids in addition. This only appears in the Pop'n Music éclale vol. 1 card collection. NET Self Trivia *Shishamo appears in Suiri's Miss, Lose, and FEVER! Win animations, while You's dog, Koro, appears in her Great and FEVER! Win animations. *Suiri shares the red heart with Milk and Shinonome Natsuhi. Gallery Animations suineu.gif|Neutral Suigood.gif|Good suigrat.gif|Great SuFever.gif|FEVER! suimiss.gif|Miss suiwin.gif|Win FeverWIn.gif|FEVER! Win suilose.gif|Lose sui2pneu.gif|2P Neutral Screenshots Cha_main_suiri_01.png|Suiri in Lapistoria 20161012014050.jpg|Suiri's Change Card Suiri Change Card with Back.jpg Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females Category:Lapistoria Characters Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria